


A Magpie's Treasure in a Shrike's Nest

by TwoDrunkenCelestials



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon doesn't let just anyone touch certain parts of his wings for a reason, Jon just really likes his massages okay, M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, Scottish Safe House, Sorta dommy Martin, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoDrunkenCelestials/pseuds/TwoDrunkenCelestials
Summary: Finally safe and together in their safehouse, Jon allows Martin to groom his wings.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 9
Kudos: 242
Collections: End-of-Year Exchange 2019





	A Magpie's Treasure in a Shrike's Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Jon is hunched forward, half tucked in between Martin's feet, wings half stretched out. The beautiful blue covering so many of his feathers catching the light from the fireplace. They shine so perfectly in the light as Martin preens and readjusts the misaligned and rough feathers of Jon's wings. The way his boyfriend is leaning precariously forward, head dropping like he's sleepy makes Martin nervous. He keeps making these soft little noises, breathy little hitches and moans, when Martin passes over or fixes certain spots. God, if Martin wasn't blushing when Jon first asked for his help, he is certainly now, his mind wandering to _filthy_ places. 

"Beautiful, Jon, just _beautiful."_ Martin breathes, looking over the magpie wings Jon has admitted to being self conscious about. He had looked nervous earlier, when unbuttoning and removing his shirt, but Martin had been quick to assure him that he shouldn't be. They're wide, and lovely, white and black and blue. Martin presses a kiss between Jon's bare shoulder blades and nuzzles in.

They're nothing like Martin's wings, the gray and black and white like that of a shrike. Martin is used to the comments, to the way many partners have passed him over as if they belonged to a mere songbird. As if he were _harmless,_ to be discarded. Too many folks had overlooked Martin, and paid the price. Even Peter Lukas. _Especially Peter Lukas._

Never _Jon_ though, Martin still sometimes thinks dizzy with affection. Even at the lowest points in their years of knowing each other, Jon has seen what he is, confessing recently how he had guessed what they were years before. Martin can't help but be utterly pleased with that. It makes him feel _seen,_ in the best way.

"Look at you," he murmurs, soft and husky, "Relaxing so well beneath my hand, loose and relaxed and _beautiful_ for it. These little noises you make for _me…"_

Martin presses a particular point and rubs in circles, and Jon _jerks,_ an actual full _moan_ of pleasure slipping out. Martin can't help the small chuckle that makes his grin a little wider.

"What a treat this is, to make you _moan,_ practically _begging_ for me to keep going. I want you to show me what you look like when you _come."_

He's whispering close to Jon's ear, the warm puff of air making Jon shiver more. The way the man's neck is stretched is so _inviting,_ the column of unmarred skin practically begging to be _bitten_ and _marked._ Martin obliges, starting with kisses trailing down from the shell of Jon's ear and down, each time adding a little bit more _teeth._ He stops right near a pulse point and bites lightly. Jon tilts his neck more, _seeking more,_ hands scrambling at his thighs for something to grip at.

"I want you to drag your nails over your sensitive inner thighs, Jon. Tease yourself for me. I want to see you _squirm."_

The words spoken so close to Jon's goosebumped skin seem to drive Jon a little wild, and he nods eagerly, spreading his legs. He drags the nails lightly over the thin fabric protecting the skin, and his breath _hitches_ when Martin adds a rough, approving, _"good."_

Martin can feel his own arousal, but brushes it aside for now. Jon's pleasure comes _first._ He resumes the path of bites, adding more pressure and scrape of teeth until he reaches just above where Jon's neck meets his shoulder, where it's fleshy, and sucks and bites hard enough to leave a lovely mark. Martin pulls back to admire it, pressing it lightly with a finger. 

A moan that sounds half like Martin's name draws his attention to Jon's quick pulse and bobbing throat. In his peripheral vision, he can see the way Jon desperately digs his nails into a spot _near,_ but not touching, his cock. 

_"Lighter."_ Martin instructs, fond, but stern. Jon obeys, and shivers again. His eyes are half open, the light from the fireplace catching beautifully in them. He watches Martin, dazed, and so, _so_ close to orgasm. 

Jon is _sensitive,_ has more than proven it tonight. Martin's hand strays to a spot just by the wing joint and drags his own nails down the exposed skin. The way Jon's goes abruptly taut, before he _shakes_ _apart,_ Martin continuing through the throes of Jon's orgasm. 

Martin's name has never sounded so beautiful before, said like it's a _prayer,_ like he's _everything_ in that moment.

In the afterglow, Jon's head drops back to look up at Martin properly, eyes glazed, and a lazy smile playing across his face. He looks a lot more relaxed than he has in a _long_ while, and his wings far neater too, for all he looks undone. Butterflies flutter in Martin's stomach, just knowing _he_ did that to Jon. _He_ made him fall apart under only a few simple things.

"Martin, that was…" Jon trails off, and his eyes flutter for a moment, tired, but obviously searching for the best word. He doesn't seem to find it, a deep blush creeping across his cheeks again, but instead he settles on a very soft "...Thank you, love."

"You're _very_ welcome," Martin murmurs, and kisses Jon's forehead, "You did very well for me."

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a bit more and somehow less smutty than planned, but still hot. This was incredibly fun to write, tbh. Enjoy your gift, Wisps!


End file.
